What is This
by Chi Senshi
Summary: Rating: just because. Kagome has a nightmare, which turns into a dream, and then back into a nightmare. Short, vocab, to the point.


Disclaimer: I want to own all male characters with long hair that I could braid! Inu-chan is one of them, however! I do not own him, but I do applaud his creator: Takahashi-sempai, for coming up with a wonderful character design (Kouga too!! - however K-chan doesn' show up in this one.) --Why am I using so many Japanese suffixes in a disclaimer??--   
  
Note: Pretty quick, I got obssessed in overachieving during English...how stupid eh?  
  
(*)  
  
What is This  
  
(*)  
  
She stared at the ceiling, waiting. She was waiting for him. She glanced over at her glowing digital clock; it was nearly midnight. It never took him this long to come to her after they fought. 'Silly me,' she thought to herself bitterly. 'He's not coming; he's probably off with Kikyo again. I don't understand it--she's dead, and yet, why does he constantly return to her, time after time?' Kagome turned over in her bed, pulling the blanket over her head even though the night was uncommonly warm to begin with.   
  
"But...what if...?" Kagome sat up on her mattress and stared at the wall, questioning it. "What if he was attacked and injured badly? That might be why! Perhaps he needs me...oh my! I have to go and see!"   
  
Kagome threw the blankets off her body and changed into some real clothing as quickly as she could, before dashing out of her room and down the ancient stairway to the first floor. She jumped out of the back door, and ran towards to the bone-eater's well.   
  
"Inuyasha..." she whispered as she rushed in the direction of the outdated well. Kagome came to an abrupt stop, in shock as she stared at the well-house doors. The air surrounding the well house was shimmering with heat and power, the adjacent atmosphere was dancing as if on invisible, hot stars. The light glowing from within and sprinkling the ground between the cracks in the wood was incandescent and danced in time with the sky.   
  
Kagome crossed her arms before her and plunged into the intense heat, which blew her hair and clothing about her as if she were trying to navigate a hard-hitting gale of wind. However, Kagome could not turn back; she was set on finding Inuyasha. She had to find out what this power was at the least. She pushed her way to the doors and excruciatingly moved her hands towards the doors, even while the heat pushed her away, burning the soft flesh of her palms slowly.   
  
A harsh sound worked its way out of her clenched teeth as sweat poured down the sides of her head; she recognized it as a sound Inuyasha made constantly. But the connection was shoved from her mind as she glared at her hands, willing them to touch the doors and push them open. This was starting to take too long. Placing her feet a little more apart and digging the toes of her shoes into the soft, hot ground, and making the guttural sound once more, Kagome drew in a deep breath and spoke to the shining wooden doors.   
  
"I've...had...enough! Argh!" Kagome's aura became visible: glowing a bright pink and concentrating at her hands and shining against the already glowing, doors. Kagome yelled at those doors as the light within rose in intensity to match her anger and frustration. Wood cracked and shattered sending splinters in every direction. Kagome felt many prick her bare skin, but the sensation was too far from her mind to register properly. Even the feeling of the blood dripping from her wounds went unnoticed. The girl glared into the well house, ready to fight anything that came out to attack her.  
  
But no one was there. When the well-house doors had exploded, the light and heat had ceased. The night's true, cool breeze picked up and blew against the warm body of an over-exerted Kagome. She stared around in the gloom of the well house in disbelief. 'What's going on?' she asked her silently. 'I know I didn't imagine that power, I felt it pushing against my skin. Well, perhaps if I just head down through the well to Sengoku Jidai, perhaps I can hear some answers to my questions there.' Kagome cautiously stepped down into the body of the well house, still staring about the walls. As she was about to lift the lid to the well and jump in, a movement caught her attention to the right of her. Turning immediately, she stared up into the familiar golden eyes of a friend.   
  
"Inu--Inuyasha?" She asked, confused. Why was he here? How long had he been there? Why hadn't he come in? To see if she would come after him? Well, forget that. 'Stupid, arrogant fool he is.' She said to herself. Crossing her arms, she looked up when he gave no response. "Inuyasha, come down here, how long have you been there?" He finally moved, slipping from an upper rafter onto the dirt ground in front of her, he stood slowly with a feline grace, looking into her eyes tiredly.   
  
"What are you doing here Kagome?"  
  
"What am I doing here? This is my property. I live here."  
  
"No. What are you doing here in the well-house?"  
  
"I saw a bright light...and...I came to see what was wrong." Kagome averted her eyes, suddenly finding the dirt quite interesting. Inuyasha tilted his head to the side and down a little to look at her face, his dog-ears turning towards her skeptically. A few stray strands of white hair fell down over his cheek and the ends tickled at her neck and collarbone. She backed away, raising her head towards him, and watching him defiantly.   
  
"So I was a little worried about you. What's wrong with that? You don't usually stay away this long, I thought something had gone wrong." He smirked slightly, giving her a tiny glance of one of his sharp fangs.   
  
"That's...sweet of you Kagome," His hand flicked behind his back quickly and returned with a rose, however Kagome didn't see his hand disappear behind his body, he handed the flower to her. Kagome stared at the white petals before taking it from him and sniffing quietly at the main of the petal nest.   
  
"Thank you Inuyasha..." she complimented him, incredulous that he could perform such legerdemain, being from the modern age, where slight of hand such as his performance with the rose, was common; she was unsure whether or not a man from the feudal age could learn such a trick, and from whom. Inuyasha nodded at her.  
  
"A beautiful flower: for a beautiful lady." Kagome stared at him, mouth open, she had never heard such a nice thing from him ever before.  
  
"A-are you feeling all right Inuyasha?"  
  
"I'm fine Kagome." He gave her a handsome smile, which caused Kagome to blush. Inuyasha walked towards her slowly. "I'll always be fine when you're here." His voice stared faded, and his body became harder to see as he approached. Kagome was confused and looked around her, the world was growing black and suddenly Kagome felt herself falling. Far away she could see the disappearing figure of Inuyasha. She called out to him, but his body simply turned and walked away. "No! Inuyasha!" she yelled into the harsh darkness surrounding her.   
  
(*)   
The girl slashed about in her sleep before waking with a yell and sitting up straight-backed and panting. She glanced around the room like a frightened bird while breathing deeply to calm her breathing. A hunched, red and black figure curled at the foot of her bed; it only twitched once or twice when Kagome had shook the bed with her rapid movements to be free of the constricting blankets. She remembered now. It was the full moon and Inuyasha had come to spend the night, since he slept easier in her room. However, she was not sure _why_ it helped him so much, to sleep in her room during the eve of transformation.   
  
Kagome must have had a dream - or a nightmare. Something stung her hand, glancing down she noticed they were a little red; while staring around her room she flexed those hands into fists and back into flat positions. She must have just slept on them. Looking back down to the foot of her bed, she noticed Inuyasha stirring with slow, lethargic movements, proving to her how comfortable he was here and decided to leave him alone.  
  
Lying back down, she stared at the ceiling again. What was that dream about? It was so strange, and yet felt so real. But then again, don't most of them? The pain, the emotion, the visions. Nevertheless, like always, the pictures began to fade from her memory as sleep struggled to pull her back into the darkness of the abyss. Yet her conscious mind had bid her to stay awake and to try to remember the dream, and the rose, and the words. But, alas, sleep was again the victor over the waking world.  
  
As Kagome fell back into a dozing state, Inuyasha opened one of his eyes and looked at her slightly troubled, sleeping face. Grinning, he slipped into a wonderful little dream himself.  
--Author: Chi Senshi 


End file.
